Dr Schiffer
by Dior Crystal
Summary: Of all people Grimmjow had to fall in love with, he had to fall in love with his doctor, Ulquiorra Schiffer, who is determined to keep their relationship as it should be; one between a patient and a doctor, nothing more. Life sucks. Shounen ai.


Grimmjow glared out of the window from his bed. Can you believe it? He had ended up in the freaking hospital. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques does not end up in hospitals like some weakling. And yet, here he was, lying on a bed in a fucking _hospital_. And because of what? Because he just had to go and trip down a bunch of stairs after fighting with a bunch of hoodlums, resulting in him getting a broken leg and a whole lot of cuts and bruises. He had nearly twisted his damned neck. And of all places, he had to end up in a hospital called _Morningwood Hospital_.

Go ahead and laugh it up.

Ha ha ha.

Do that, and you are just one step away from being strangled within an inch of your life.

Grimmjow hated hospitals. It was just so… drab. Boring. He hated being sick even more. He was the type of person that just could not sit still. And being sick (okay, fine, _injured_. Same difference) meant that he had to sit still and be quiet till he recovered. He also hated being viewed as a weakling and being pitied. So being here was pissing him the hell off. The nurses kept looking at him with sympathy, shaking their heads sadly. After which he would curse them out of the room. Needless to say, they did not pity him much after that.

Hey, if they wanted him to be confined to a fucking bed, he would do just that. But that did not mean that he was going to make things easy for them.

Want to know another thing that he hated?

He hated doctors.

He hated how doctors would poke and examine him as though he was some sort of specimen to dissect. Maybe not all doctors were like that, but the doctors he knew were. His parents always brought him to either Dr. Urahara or Dr. Kurotsuchi. He hated them both. Especially Dr. Kurotsuchi. Dr. Kurotsuchi was freaky to the max. Dr. Urahara on the other hand, was just plain annoying with his stupid fan waving. The fag. Grimmjow felt like snapping that bloody fan in half whenever Dr. Urahara brought that damned thing out. Bottom line, they were both creepy ass dudes that looked at him as though they wanted to cut him up and look at his innards.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but he swore that he was not kidding about Dr. Kurotsuchi. The dude even eyed him with longing, saying that he was a "very fine specimen" and that "it would be a shame not to examine Jeagerjaques even further".

Alright, he knew that that statement that Dr. Kurotsuchi had made could either be taken as being a pervert or a mad scientist kind of way, he preferred to go with the mad scientist thing. It was far less disturbing.

Grimmjow wondered who would be his doctor. He licked his lips. Well, he was not going to make things easy for whoever the unlucky bastard was.

May the bastard still have his sanity after what Grimmjow was going to put him through.

* * *

Emerald eyes looked over the document that he had been handed. Hmm. It seemed that the patient's name that he was assigned to was called Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. A black eyebrow was raised. What an unusual name. But he himself had an unusual name so he was not going to say anything about it.

Letting his pale hand fall to his side, he looked at the door to the patient's room.

From what the nurses had said, even though the man had just been admitted into the hospital today, he was already starting to cause upset among the nurses. A sigh. Great. He was going to be one of_ those_ patients. Extremely difficult and stubborn. He was going to have a hell of a time trying to handle this one, if what the nurses said was true. A pale hand was raised to the doorknob.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

"You must be Mr. Jeagerjaques."

A pale man stepped into the room, his uniform flapping behind him as he walked towards Grimmjow's bed, his face expressionless as he studied his patient. Grimmjow did not even look at the man. He just continued looking out of the window. "Tch. Great deduction there, Sherlock Holmes," Grimmjow sneered. The man, whoever his name was, that had just entered must be his doctor. The teal haired man turned around so that he could see his doctor's face, hissing slightly since his body was in pain. His body may be in total pain, but his mouth still worked fine. "Look here-" and the words just died on his lips as he gawked at the man standing beside his bed.

Ignoring the look on Grimmjow's face, the man gazed back at him coolly. "I am Dr. Schiffer." He held out his hand. "I was the one that operated on you earlier after you were given some sleeping gas." He nodded at the cast on Grimmjow's leg.

Grimmjow continued gawking at him.

That guy was his _doctor_?? Grimmjow noticed three surprising things about Dr. Schiffer. One, the dude was pretty young for a doctor. He looked like he was younger than Grimmjow himself. Two, the man looked like one of those emo kids that sat in the corner being all depressed and cutting their wrists and all that shit. Really. Dr. Schiffer had green tear track tattoos running down from his eyes to his jaw. And the fact that the man had paper white skin probably did not help matters. It made him look even more emo. Strangely, it looked good on him.

My God, this was the man that was going to take care of Grimmjow? Grimmjow already had vivid images in his mind where Dr. Schiffer would teach him the art of cutting your own wrists. He shivered.

But that was not what shocked Grimmjow. What shocked Jeagerjaques the most was the third reason which was the fact that the dude was pretty. Grimmjow hardly ever met pretty doctors. With the exception of Dr. Urahara, most doctors that he had seen were boring looking old men with thick spectacles perched on their noses. I am not kidding. This Dr. Schiffer was pretty, alright. Pretty in an adorable I-want-to-hold-you-and-protect-you guy kind of way with his doll-like face and his messy, ebony hair framing his face. And his small, slender frame made him look so delicate. Like a china doll. His large emerald eyes were probably one of the most amazing things that Grimmjow had ever laid eyes on. He looked like a teenager more than anything else.

Seriously.

Maybe doctors were not so bad after all.

At least this one wasn't.

"Ah." Dr. Schiffer withdrew his outstretched hand when Grimmjow did not shake it. The teal haired man merely continued to stare at him with his mouth hanging open. Dr. Schiffer was used to this kind of behaviour. A lot of his patients thought that he was not fit to be a doctor due to his… unusual appearance; a result of some long ago teenage rebellion phase that he had gone through. But he was one of the best, and gradually, people grew to accept him. And he was going to make sure that Grimmjow was one of these people. "I know that you find my tattoos fascinating, Mr. Jeagerjaques, but please do not stare. It's rather uncomfortable."

That made Grimmjow snap out of his trance. "Tch. Your tattoos aren't that fascinating," Grimmjow huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. A slight blush crept up his neck.

Amused by this behaviour, Dr. Schiffer fought to keep down a smile. "I will be checking on you every day, Mr. Jeagerjaques. I-"

"Grimmjow."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Grimmjow. No need with the formalities. It makes me feel fucking old."

A raised black eyebrow. "I see. Well, _Grimmjow_, do not exert yourself if you want a speedy recovery. I expect you to follow my instructions and to take painkillers when needed," Dr. Schiffer said smoothly. "You are not allowed to leave this bed without assistance."

"Tch. Whatever."

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Dr. Schiffer often came by to check on Grimmjow and to make sure that he did not exert himself. Grimmjow did not know much about the man. All he knew that the guy had one tight ass – yes, he was checking the man out when Dr. Schiffer was not looking, so sue him – and that he found himself more than a little attracted towards his pale doctor. He did not know when, but as the days went by, he found himself falling in love with his pale doctor.

Yeah, you read that right.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had fallen in love with his doctor. How wrong and clichéd was that? Not to mention against the law. Why couldn't Schiffer have been a prostitute or something? It would make things a hell of a lot easier.

Just kidding.

He could not bear the thought of Schiffer working like that for a living.

Well, back to when he had fallen in love with his doctor. He was not sure when, the feelings pretty much grew gradually with each time Dr. Schiffer came in to check on him, with each time they spent together. At first, he would get annoyed with the way the man would always come in to check on him, but gradually, he grew to look forward to each visit. To have the pale man sit at the edge of his bed, asking Grimmjow how he felt. Like he genuinely cared for the teal haired man's health. To look into those green, green eyes. To look at that face. That face that Grimmjow grew to love. Grimmjow would not lie; Dr. Schiffer was not exactly one of those tender loving sort of people. He was cold and stoic. Hardly the type of man that you would consider as caring.

But it was during times like that, when the man would sit down and look over Grimmjow's injuries with concern that Grimmjow felt cared for. That the pale man actually, genuinely cared for him.

With Dr. Schiffer, everything felt different. He was not like his previous doctors who seemed more interested in the disease or the injury rather than their patient. Most doctors would have lost patience and plain given up on him what with him being difficult all the time and his constant sneering at them on the way they did everything. But Dr. Schiffer did not. He carried on with his task on making sure that Grimmjow got better, ignoring the teal haired patient's constant jibes at him.

The only problem about the man was that Dr. Schiffer did not speak much. He usually asked Grimmjow a few questions concerning his condition and then he would leave it at that. He never asked about what Grimmjow did for a living or what not.

No.

Dr. Schiffer strictly kept their relationship as one between a doctor and his patient, nothing more. The man made sure of it. What little time that they spent together was spent in silence. And it was driving Grimmjow up the wall. He had tried teasing the man to get a rise out of him but he would just stare back coolly at Grimmjow with that frustratingly stoic expression of his. What was a guy to do to get the attention of his… _crush_, for a lack of a better word. If the man was not so darned good looking, Grimmjow would have put him into a headlock a long time ago.

Today was no different. But Grimmjow was determined to change that. He was going to get a rise out of the man yet. Dr. Schiffer was seated next to Grimmjow's bed, reading the papers on Grimmjow's progress in his hand. The man had hardly said a word to Grimmjow.

God. This was so boring.

"Why is this place called_ Morningwood_ Hospital?"

The pale doctor stiffened. "Ask Isshin Kurosaki that. He's the man that owns this place," he muttered under his breath.

Grimmjow did not hear the pale man's answer, so he spoke again. "Hey, Emo."

Grimmjow preferred to call the man Emo. Just to push his buttons.

"I do have a name, you know." The man did not look up. His eyes seemed to be glued to the papers in front of him. Why on earth did his patient insist on starting up a conversation with him? Dr. Schiffer found that rather perplexing. He also found Grimmjow's constant teasing start to irritate him somewhat, but he never showed it. He readied himself to be teased on how _feminine_ – as Grimmjow had put it – he looked.

"Fine, Dr. Schiffer, whatever."

"Yes?"

Grimmjow hesitated, and then took the plunge. "What's your first name?"

Dr. Schiffer looked up from the papers, slightly surprised. None of his patients had ever taken an interest in him. Most of them chose to stay as far away from him as possible. He supposed that they had found his appearance creepy and quite intimidating at times. But he noticed that Grimmjow was not like other patients. Grimmjow was strong and determined. He had that certain fire burning inside of him. He also had one of the foulest mouths that he had ever come across.

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Schiffer finally spoke. "Ulquiorra," he said. "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"What a weird ass name."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow, irritated. "I'm not the only one with an unusual name,_ Grimmjow_."

Grimmjow stuck a tongue out at Ulquiorra, enjoying the wave of red starting to creep up the pale man's face. He was delighted to see that he had finally got some sort of reaction from the normally stoic doctor. "Aww, you look so cute when you are mad, doc." He reached out and gave a light pinch on Ulquiorra's cheek, laughing. Schiffer promptly slapped Grimmjow's hand away. He did not appreciate being teased so mercilessly by his patient.

"I do not look cute when I am angry," Ulquiorra said in monotone, staring Grimmjow down.

"Alright. You look _pretty_ when you are mad."

The blush on Ulquiorra's face intensified. The pale man just gave a "Hmpf" and turned his face away, crossing his arms across his chest.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer_. Grimmjow smirked, turning on his side. He imprinted that name in his mind.

* * *

After that, the time that they spent together was a great deal less quiet and a lot more animated. It was not much at first, but after awhile, Grimmjow had managed to get the pale man talking. He had learned that Ulquiorra was from a very well to do family. And like Grimmjow, he was an only child. Oh, and that he had gotten those green tear track tats on his face during some teenage rebellion phase. But he did not regret his decision. As strange as it appeared to other people, he was rather fond of those tattoos. And honestly? Grimmjow was too. It was one of those things that made Ulquiorra look unique, and Grimmjow would not change it for the world. There was a bunch of other things that he had told Grimmjow, but there was too much to list down.

Grimmjow scowled as he stared out of the window. His injuries were slowly getting better. His cuts and bruises had already started to fade and heal. When he had first been admitted into the hospital, his face was marred with cuts and bruises, but now that his injuries were healing, his handsome face could be seen.

Being injured blows.

All he did was lie on this stupid bed the whole day. And Ulquiorra was super strict on him about staying in bed. What a fun sucker. _Well,_ _fuck him_, Grimmjow thought sourly. Speaking of Ulquiorra, the little shit was late. He would usually pop his emo face around the door at this time.

Pouting a little, Grimmjow sunk into the bed covers. Where was he? Grimmjow felt like he would spontaneously combust at any second. He had already been waiting for Schiffer for nearly an hour. Yes, he knew what time Ulquiorra came in to check on him every day. Shut up.

Fuck this.

He was going to find his green eyed doctor himself.

Grimmjow sat up and got out of bed, totally disobeying Ulquiorra's orders to stay in bed at all times.

On the other side of the building, Ulquiorra was walking as quickly as possible in the direction of Jeagerjaques' room. He had been held up with paperwork just now but he knew that even with an alibi, Grimmjow would be sore with him. He noticed that even if he came in late by five or ten minutes, Grimmjow would start up a fuss and pout throughout the whole time, refusing to talk to Ulquiorra. This had already happened at least twice. That man really was strange. It was almost as if he was getting really attached to Ulquiorra. It would have been adorable the way Grimmjow would kick up a fuss if it was not so frustrating trying to coax the man out of his sulking.

And getting the teal haired man out of his sulking was near damned impossible. Whenever Ulquiorra asked Grimmjow what he could do to make it better, Grimmjow would grin mischievously and say, "A kiss on the lips would do nicely" which Ulquiorra would immediately dismiss, causing Grimmjow to sulk even more. No matter how nice it would seem, all patients practically have the words "Hands Off" stamped on their foreheads by the law.

Ulquiorra shook his head at the thought.

Ridiculous.

Such thoughts should be disposed of immediately. It would not be long until Grimmjow would be released from the hospital and they would not meet again. As is the relationship between a doctor and a patient.

Temporary.

When he reached the familiar door that belonged to Jeagerjaques' room, Ulquiorra took a deep breath, his pale hand resting on the doorknob. He prepared himself to be faced with a extremely sour faced and pouting Grimmjow. He twisted the doorknob, stepping inside the room. "I apologize, Grimmjow, I-" Emerald eyes fell on a figure that was sprawling on the floor. "Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra said incredulously. "What are you doing down there?"

He strode over to Grimmjow's side and began helping the man up when the teal haired man swatted his hands away.

"I can get up myself!" Grimmjow spat out.

Ulquiorra straightened up, crossing his arms across his chest, an amused look on his face. "Really."

"Yeah. Watch me." Grimmjow stood up shakily, grabbing the side of a table for support.

And then fell on his face moments later.

Sighing, Ulquiorra let his arms fall to his sides and bent down, placing Grimmjow's arm over his shoulder and wrapping his arm around the teal haired man's waist. He stood up, easily supporting Grimmjow. He may be smaller than Grimmjow, but he was not a weakling. His small frame held a surprising amount of strength. "Didn't I tell you not to get out of bed?" Ulquiorra scolded.

"You can't control me. Besides, I'm fine," Grimmjow bit back. "Now let go of me, I can walk by myself!" Grimmjow slipped out of Ulquiorra's grasp and took a few shaky steps. "See?" he said triumphantly. "I can walk without your- Ack!" He fell down.

Only to have Ulquiorra reach out and grab him. He got under Grimmjow's arm and wrapped his arm around the teal haired man's waist once more. "I see," Ulquiorra said dryly. "It is quite clear that you do not need my assistance."

This comment earned him a death glare from Grimmjow.

"Shut up," Grimmjow said sulkily. Although he was angry with his pale doctor, he allowed Ulquiorra to lead him back to his bed and got back into the covers obediently. He scowled at Ulquiorra as the pale man stood at the side of his bed, emerald eyes staring him down.

"You have disobeyed my orders, Jeagerjaques," Ulquiorra said in monotone. He was not happy. Did Grimmjow realise that he could have made his injuries worse? The man was not ready to start walking just yet. "I thought that I have made myself clear about this. I know you hate being confined, but you are not ready to walk. Just what was so important that you had to get out of bed?" He looked directly into Grimmjow's cerulean eyes.

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Ulquiorra's inquisitive eyes. "None of your business."

"Yes, it is. Now tell me."

"..."

"Well?" Ulquiorra demanded. He was getting impatient.

Silence.

Then, Grimmjow said in a subdued voice, "I was looking for you."

"..."

Now it was Ulquiorra's turn to keep quiet. He looked at his teal haired patient in shock. Grimmjow had his face turned away from him. He suddenly felt sorry for scolding the older man earlier. And guilty as well. It was partly his fault that this had happened. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched Grimmjow's cheek lightly, surprising the older man. Grimmjow immediately turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be on time next time," Ulquiorra said quietly. And with that, he abruptly withdrew his hand before Grimmjow could say anything and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

A few days later, Ulquiorra came into Grimmjow's room with an odd request. Grimmjow was lying in bed as usual. He obeyed Ulquiorra's every instruction now without question but that did not stop him from mouthing off at the pale man now and then about how unfair all of this was. He looked up eagerly when he heard the door open.

Ulquiorra had arrived.

"Hey, beautiful," Grimmjow said, his lips pulled back in a feral grin.

Ulquiorra ignored him. He stood in front of Grimmjow, his lips set in a thin line. The older man's grin slid off his face. Usually, Schiffer would have gotten irritated by being called that, but today was different. He looked more serious than usual. Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably in his bed. "Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Walk."

"What?" Grimmjow said incredulously. Was Ulquiorra kidding?

"Walk. Now." Ulquiorra's face was dead serious.

Grimmjow stayed where he was.

The pale man scowled at being so pointedly disobeyed. "Jeagerjaques. Do as I say and walk. You should be able to practice walking by now." When his teal haired patient continued looking at him blankly, Ulquiorra sighed, abandoning his cold and harsh demeanor. He walked over to Grimmjow's side of the bed and grabbed Grimmjow by the arm, helping the man up. "Walk. Come on. I'll help you," Ulquiorra said in a much gentler tone.

Snapping out of his blank state, Grimmjow immediately came to life. This was what he had been waiting for. He was tired of staying in bed the whole day. And now he was allowed to walk around! Not too much, but still. It was certainly an improvement from being confined to a bed for days on end. When he took his first step, slight pain shot up his leg, making him wince. He leaned against Ulquiorra's slender frame the whole time for support. Although it hurt, somehow having the pale man next to him made things easier.

After several minutes of walking around the room, Ulquiorra had deemed that it was enough exercise for Grimmjow. He did not want his patient to overdo it. So he made Grimmjow return to his bed. Not without hearing some protest from the older man, of course. But Ulquiorra stood by what he had said and refused to let Grimmjow do it anymore. At least for today.

Although he was happy to see Grimmjow making quick progress, a small part of him was not. Grimmjow being able to take his first few steps after the fall was a sign that the older man was not going to be around any longer. This fact made his heart heavy.

Ulquiorra sat down on the bed next to Grimmjow, completely lost in his thoughts. He sighed. He felt Grimmjow lay his head on Ulquiorra's shoulder, nuzzling the pale man's neck. Ulquiorra clenched his jaw, screwing his eyes shut, resisting those pink lips that were touching his neck innocently, completely unaware how uncomfortable they were making Ulquiorra feel. This was wrong. He was crossing the boundaries between doctor and patient. They were getting too close for comfort. This has to end.

"Excuse me. I've got to go," Ulquiorra said brusquely, his cheeks slightly pink. He hurried out of the room.

* * *

Grimmjow knew that this day would come. The day that he would walk out of this damned hospital with that ridiculously embarrassing name. He found that it came too quickly for his liking. Although he hated the place, he found that seeing Ulquiorra Schiffer made his whole day better. The pale doctor was the only thing that he liked about this place. Sure, he was cold at first, but underneath all of that, he was a great person. Schiffer was different from other doctors. For one thing, he actually cared for his patients. He was more interested in his patient's health than the patient's sickness, which was what Grimmjow liked about him.

Said doctor was now standing in the corner, observing Grimmjow pack his bag. Grimmjow was now clad in normal clothes after being made to wear those urm, _revealing_ (at the back anyways) hospital gowns. The doctor's expression was unreadable, but his emerald eyes betrayed a small trace of emotion. Honestly? He was secretly sad to see his teal haired patient go.

When Grimmjow was done packing up, he zipped up his bag. Since he did not bring that many belongings, packing up did not take that long. "I'm done." He bit his bottom lip. He suddenly did not feel like leaving. He was so used to seeing his pale doctor every day without fail. Now he would probably never see Ulquiorra again. And he knew that Schiffer would not give him his number. The man was still adamant on maintaining the doctor and patient relationship as it should be.

"Remember, you need to come here every week for a checkup."

"Wait." Grimmjow perked up. "There's gonna be checkups? Are you going to be the one checking up on me then?"

A nod from the pale doctor. "Well, then. I'll be on my way," Ulquiorra said brusquely. He reached for the doorknob.

"Wait." He did not want to see Schiffer go.

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

Grimmjow did not know what made him do it, but he suddenly found himself walking slowly towards Ulquiorra. "I still haven't thanked you yet."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "There is no need to thank me. It is my job." Grimmjow was dangerously close now. He was so close now that they were practically nose to nose. Ulquiorra squirmed slightly. This only made Grimmjow grin. He looked so adorable when he was all uncomfortable like. But then again, Ulquiorra Schiffer was always adorable. Grimmjow prayed that Ulquiorra would not beat him up for being so forward.

"But I insist." Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra onto a chair, his hands gripping the sides of the chair, completely trapping the smaller man below him. Ulquiorra gulped. What on earth was Grimmjow doing? His question was soon answered when Grimmjow pressed his lips against Ulquiorra's black and white ones. Schiffer stiffened. Grimmjow smiled against Ulquiorra's lips. He had thought that Schiffer would have punched him by now for being so bold. Sure, the man was not responding right now, but he did not push him off either now did he? And they both knew that Ulquiorra was more than capable to do that. So Grimmjow was delighted to feel his pale doctor begin to return the kiss.

Grimmjow slid his tongue into the smaller man's mouth, deepening the kiss. He wanted to taste more of Ulquiorra. He felt Ulquiorra wrap his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling the teal haired man closer till he was practically on top of Ulquiorra, pressing and rubbing their bodies against each other. He grinded his pelvis against Ulquiorra's, making the smaller man moan into his mouth. He could practically feel Ulquiorra harden at the action. He was nearly as hard as Grimmjow. Their tongues fought for dominance against the other. It seemed like a never ending battle, both were not willing to surrender.

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow murmured against Ulquiorra's lips. His hand slid from his doctor's chest to the waistband of the pale man's pants, transferring his lips from Ulquiorra's and onto the younger man's neck, pressing his lips at it lightly. He tugged at the waistband impatiently.

"Grimm… Grimmjow…" Before Ulquiorra could let out a coherent answer other than moans and whimpers, a knock came at the door.

"Dr. Schiffer?" came a timid voice.

Grimmjow immediately sprang away from Ulquiorra. The pale man quickly straightened himself out. Grimmjow was satisfied to see that Ulquiorra's cheeks were pink. He averted his gaze from Grimmjow, his blush deepening.

"Come in," Ulquiorra said hoarsely. What on earth was he doing? That was too close for comfort. They had nearly gotten caught! This was wrong, wrong, wrong…

A busty woman in a nurse's uniform with long, flowing green hair opened the door. "Dr. Kurosaki needs to see you. It's about the new patient," she said softly. She either noticed both of their flushed faces and messy hair and chose to ignore it or she just did not notice.

"Yes. Thank you, Neliel. I'll be there immediately."

"And another thing-"

Ulquiorra was out of there so fast, Neliel was not able to finish her sentence.

Grimmjow grinned, leaning against the wall. _See you again, Ulquiorra_.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Grimmjow was excited to go back to the hospital. It had been a whole damned week, damn it, since he had laid eyes on his emerald eyed beauty. Well, the pale doctor was not exactly his (yet), but let's not worry about facts now, shall we? He was pretty sure that the doctor returned his feelings. He could feel it in the way Ulquiorra had kissed him back a week ago. It was so soft and tender and Grimmjow could not stop thinking about it. The feeling of those black and white lips pressed against his still lingered. Now it was all a matter of getting the pale man to actually go out with him. That might be a problem. The man was so uptight on following the rules, he would not hear of it, even though he had just enjoyed a session of tongue wrestling with Grimmjow.

Well, Grimmjow was not going to take no as an answer.

His little bubble of optimism burst, however, when he stepped into the office. Instead of seeing the familiar small, slender build of his beautiful raven haired doctor, he was met with a tall man with spiky black hair and an orange haired man. They were both wearing white coats like the other doctors. The black haired man's face somehow reminded Grimmjow of a goat. He smiled brightly at Grimmjow from behind the desk he was sitting in.

"Hey! You must be Grimmjow!" the man said cheerily, waving at Grimmjow frantically. "I'm Isshin Kurosaki!"

Whoa. This man sure was hyper.

And so not Ulquiorra.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" was the first question that came out of Grimmjow's mouth. He knew that he was being rude but the words just came out without him thinking. Plus, he had been so hyped up and looking forward to seeing the beautiful pale doctor again that seeing Isshin in his place made Grimmjow feel very disappointed. He just did not care anymore. He wanted to see Ulquiorra Schiffer. He had been waiting all week to see him, damn it!

"Ulquiorra?" Isshin said, tapping his chin with his finger, trying to remember. "Oh, you mean Ulqui-chan?" he said brightly. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that he is not available at the moment," Isshin added in a more apologetic tone.

"What do you mean he is not available?" Grimmjow said sharply. "Where is he?"

"Eh?" Isshin was spinning around in his office chair. He looked like he was having the time of his life. The orange haired man just looked away in embarrassment. Grimmjow waited impatiently for Isshin to stop spinning in his office chair. When Isshin finally came to a stop, he said, "Ulqui-chan is on leave right now. He took off a day or two ago. Said he couldn't take the stress. So I'm here to take his place for the time being."

Grimmjow's heart tightened. "What?" he choked out.

"That's right. He's on leave." Then he seemed to remember something because the next thing he said was, "You are the patient that Ulqui-chan has kept around longer than necessary, right? Normally, we just operate people with broken legs and let them stay for a day or two. But Ulqui-chan seemed persistent on keeping you here until you were able to walk." He winked at Grimmjow. "I think someone has a crush on you," he said in a sing song voice. Isshin got up. "Hey, wanna know why I named this place Morningwood?" He grinned. "I woke up one morning and saw a lil tent in the blan-"

"Dad…" the orange haired teen said warningly.

"Relax, Ichigo!" He ruffled his son's orange hair, earning a glare from the young man. Then Isshin turned to faced Grimmjow. He nudged the teal haired man and pointed at his son. "Hey, if you are interested, my son is gay!" he said loudly.

His head was met with a swift kick from his son, Ichigo's foot.

After Ichigo managed to get his father under control, Isshin carried out the check up on an extremely subdued Grimmjow. Even though the man was obviously an idiot, he did his job well. He knew exactly what he was doing. As soon as it was all over, Grimmjow stepped out of the hospital feeling incredibly empty.

_Where have you gone, Ulquiorra?_

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed.

It seemed that no matter what he did or where he went, his thoughts would eventually lead to a certain teal haired patient of his. No matter how hard he tried NOT to think of that man, it would still lead to the same thing; him missing Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

This was unacceptable.

Such thoughts, such notions should be disposed of immediately. He cursed himself for being so weak. For giving into the heat of the moment, knowing full well that if he was found out, he would have lost his job. And getting a new job would be a problem with a blemish like that on his record. Unless of course he was looking into becoming a janitor or something of the sort. And there was no way he was going to lower himself to doing menial jobs like that. Hence, him and Grimmjow are not meant to be and should avoid as much contact as possible. He had even resorted to purposely avoiding Jeagerjaques; whenever it was time for Grimmjow's check up, he would cook up some cock and bull story to tell Isshin about why he could not come to work.

Isshin Kurosaki, no matter how intelligent he was, was an idiot. So he believed every word that Ulquiorra had told him.

Ulquiorra knew that this would hurt Grimmjow, but this was necessary. It was the right thing to do. They were entering a dangerous territory. It was a good thing that Ulquiorra had done what he did. It was all for the best. Things would not have ended well for them anyways.

If so, then why did every fiber of his being miss Grimmjow and demanded him to meet the teal haired man? To return those kisses, to melt into that warm embrace?

Ulquiorra bit his bottom lip as he pushed his trolley in the grocery store.

He had to stop thinking about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

* * *

A month had passed and there was still no sign of Ulquiorra. Even so, he still could not stop thinking about the pale man. Where was he? Grimmjow wanted to know. Each time he went to the hospital, he was met with either Isshin or his son, Ichigo. They were alright, but they were not Ulquiorra. It just was not the same. How long can that man take leave? According to Isshin, the man went to work but whenever it was time for Grimmjow's check up, he would take leave. Grimmjow clenched his fists. It was almost as if Ulquiorra was purposely avoiding him.

He was in the grocery store right now. He hated shopping for groceries. But since it was essential for you know, _to live_, he forced himself to go. My God. Why can't someone else do it for him? This was women's work. He grabbed a random can of tomato paste from the shelf and tossed it carelessly into his shopping cart.

Maybe he was being paranoid. There was no way that Ulquiorra would do that to him. The man had been taking care of him for weeks. And if what Isshin said was true, Ulquiorra had kept him in the hospital for much longer than necessary. And worked overtime. Just so he could monitor Grimmjow's movements. He must have known that Grimmjow would not listen to the other doctors' advice and would have attempted to run around the moment that he was released from the hospital. Where else could you find a doctor like that? There was just no way a man as caring as Ulquiorra could do something like that. No way.

He was nearly done doing his grocery shopping now. His eyes scanned the aisle for anything else that he needed when his cerulean eyes landed on a familiar small, slender figure headed towards him, pushing his own shopping cart and looking extremely bored. A happy smile broke over Grimmjow's face.

Ulquiorra!

He walked eagerly towards the pale man. Apparently, Ulquiorra had noticed him, because he flicked his gaze over at the taller figure walking towards him, the look in his eyes immediately changing to one of panic. As soon as that look surfaced, however, Ulquiorra smoothed it over with his usual stoic expression.

He walked past Grimmjow without a second look, completely ignoring the teal haired man.

Grimmjow stood still in his tracks and turned around, shocked. Ulquiorra Schiffer had openly DISSED him. What the hell?? He felt hurt, feeling a sudden ache in his heart. Anger soon took over. He narrowed his eyes. There was no way that he was going to let that little shit do that to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!

* * *

As soon as Ulquiorra finished putting the groceries into his car, he felt a presence behind him. A very pissed off one at that. The emerald eyed man closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath as he felt panic spike within him. He knew that he was going to have to face the teal haired man sooner or later, no matter how hard and long he avoided Grimmjow. He just did not think that he would have to face the person that haunted his thoughts so soon.

"Ulquiorra."

That voice made him freeze. Made him unable to even think.

A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly, pulling him into an empty alley until finally, the teal haired man pushed Ulquiorra against a wall. Cerulean eyes glared down at him. Ulquiorra could do nothing but stare, his mind a complete blank.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Grimmjow wanted to know.

Nothing.

Ulquiorra just stared at him, unable to come up with an appropriate answer. What kind of answer could he have given Grimmjow anyways? _Urm, I'm sorry, I can't see you anymore because it's against the law_? Grimmjow was not going to take that answer very well. Even Ulquiorra knew that it sounded pathetic. What now? His heart was beating a mile a minute. The object of his desire, his affections, was standing right in front of him. What was he going to do? Was he going to follow his heart and take the plunge? Or was he going to follow logic and walk away like he did before?

Rough hands tightened their grip on the sides of his arms, jolting Ulquiorra back to reality.

"Well?" Grimmjow pressed.

Ulquiorra chose logic.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, Jeagerjaques," Ulquiorra replied coolly.

The moment those words left his lips, he regretted it. The fire in those cerulean eyes, the hurt in them, the anger when he said those words. Those cruel and unfeeling words. Ulquiorra bit his bottom lip. How he wanted to reach out and kiss that pain away. He nearly did. He was about to lift his hand to touch the side of Grimmjow's face when it registered in his mind that he was the source of Grimmjow's pain, and that made him feel worse. He left his hand hanging at his side.

Cerulean eyes narrowed at the smaller man.

How could Schiffer be so cold? And unfeeling? That day he swore that he felt something with the emerald eyed man. The whole time he was at the hospital, he swore that he felt that they had a connection. A bond. Was he simply imagining things that he wished were there? He felt humiliated. And stupid. Even though he was pissed off at his doctor, he could feel his heart ache, and he could feel his body beginning to shake as he tried to control his emotions. To stop those overwhelming emotions from spilling forth.

He just could not show how much this pale man affected him.

Especially when Ulquiorra Schiffer did not give a shit about him.

The teal haired man shook his head. "You seem to know everything," he said softly. "But when things are right in front of you, staring at you right in the eye, you just don't _get it_."

"…"

What was Ulquiorra supposed to say to that? He knew really well what was going on. What Grimmjow felt about him. He had known all this time. Even his own feelings for the teal haired man. But he was not going to tell Jeagerjaques that. He did not want to talk for longer than it was necessary with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra stared resolutely at the wall over Grimmjow's shoulder. He could not look into those cerulean eyes. He could not bear to. Not without knowing that he was the one that made Grimmjow suffer, not without seeing his own reflection in cerulean eyes and see the face of the one who had hurt Grimmjow.

He just could not stand it.

Grimmjow laughed bitterly. "You are so fucking oblivious, do you know that?" He slammed his fist at the wall beside Ulquiorra's head. "So fucking _oblivious_." He leaned down, his lips inches away from Ulquiorra's. "Oblivious," he repeated.

_No, that's not true_, Ulquiorra wanted to cry out. Ulquiorra knew everything that was going on. Grimmjow probably knew this as well. It was just that the teal haired man was hurt that he was saying these things. As all this happened, Ulquiorra stood absolutely stock still, his breath caught. No matter how upset Grimmjow was, no matter how many times he saw that unbearable hurt in those cerulean eyes, he could not let that sway him from his decision. That he and Grimmjow must be apart at all times.

"Even after all this time, you are a fucking mystery, Ulquiorra. I don't get you!" Grimmjow fumed, cerulean eyes blazing. "Sometimes I feel like you don't see me at all. I hate you for that! I hate you!"

"…"

Ulquiorra tried to keep a straight face when Grimmjow said that. Jeagerjaques hated him? He bit his bottom lip, tears threatening to spring up to emerald eyes. Grimmjow hated him. Ulquiorra could feel his heart breaking. His throat felt raw from his trying to keep his tears at bay. Didn't Grimmjow know how hard it was for him to maintain his composure when his whole being wanted nothing more than to scream. And to cry. And to be in Grimmjow's arms once more? Staying away from Grimmjow was hard. Hurting Grimmjow was even harder. But he did it anyways. And because of what? Because of the law. And now Ulquiorra was paying the price. He was beginning to wonder whether he had done the right thing.

"But even after all that… Even after all of that… I.. I still love you." Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ulquiorra. "I still love you," the teal haired man repeated lowly.

Emerald eyes widened upon hearing that confession, immediately snapping his attention to the teal haired man in front of him rather than the spot on the wall over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"And I can't stop thinking about you."

Ulquiorra's eyes continued to widen further as Grimmjow drew nearer, their breath mingling with one another until finally, he felt Grimmjow's lips press against his. The kiss was soft, gentle. Grimmjow hesitantly touched the side of Ulquiorra's doll-like face, caressing his pale cheek tenderly as Grimmjow drew closer. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the teal haired man's neck, slim fingers curling into soft spiky teal hair, melting into the kiss, losing himself into the kiss. Those familiar pink lips. How long had he longed for them? Longed for the owner? Longed to kiss those warm, soft lips?

_Off limits._

At that thought, emerald eyes flew open. What was he doing? Did he have absolutely no control over his body when it came to Grimmjow? Once more, Ulquiorra pushed at Grimmjow, immediately missing the warmth of having Grimmjow's muscled body pressed against his. "No. We can't do this. You're my patient and I'm your doctor." Even after he said it, he knew that it sounded stupid, but it was true. This was not right.

Cerulean eyes widened in surprise. "Is this what all this is about?"

"… I have to go." Ulquiorra tried to squirm out of Grimmjow's grasp, but to no avail.

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra into the wall, cerulean eyes suddenly full of mischief. "In case you haven't noticed, Ulquiorra, I'm not your patient anymore. Nor are you my doctor." He pressed his lips against the pale man's neck. "So we are not exactly breaking any rules now, are we?"

Silence.

Then it hit him.

How could he have overlooked this fact? So, in addition to being the ass who had hurt Grimmjow, he was also _stupid_? Well, what a wonderful thing to discover about one's self.

"Ulquiorra?" came Grimmjow's questioning voice.

Well, then, it was now or never.

So Ulquiorra said the words that he had been longing to say since they had kissed; "My house. Now."

Grimmjow grinned. "It's about damned time."

* * *

When Ulquiorra woke up in his bed the next day, the first thing that he noticed was that he was naked. Second, he found that the spot next to him was empty. He groaned, the ache in his limbs, particularly the ache in his thighs and hips returned to him in a rush. He slipped from under the covers, getting out of bed, placing one foot gingerly onto the floor, and then another. Easy does it. Thinking that it was safe to move, he got up and took a few steps forward.

And immediately regretted it.

Because the moment he began to walk, pain jolted up his spine.

He winced.

So he had not imagined the events that had taken place the day before. Damn. And the soreness in his backside was further proof that he had definitely _not_ imagined what had happened in the heat of the moment the day before.

His pale cheeks burned at the memory as he dressed himself and limped his way down to the kitchen.

Only to be met with the sight of the source of his physical pain sitting at the breakfast table, downing a glass of juice. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the teal haired man resentfully. It was because of this man that he was not even able to sit down properly without wincing in pain. "Grimmjow."

But his anger immediately vanished when he saw Grimmjow smile and called him by that infuriating nickname that he had grown to (in spite of it all) love. "Hey, Beautiful." Grimmjow got up from his seat and walked towards Ulquiorra, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, and nuzzling Ulquiorra's neck. "I missed you."

Ulquiorra shivered, giving himself into that warm embrace. This felt right. For once, he was glad that he did not follow the rules. Well, technically he _was_ following the rules since Grimmjow was no longer his patient and, well, ah, just forget it. He was not going to bother himself with useless details anymore. He was going to enjoy the moment and cherish it.

But of course Grimmjow had to go and ruin it.

"So are you up for another go?"

Ulquiorra jerked himself out of Grimmjow's grasp. "You _cannot_ be serious," he said, glaring at Grimmjow. "Don't tell me you are_ still_ not satisfied even after last night." _Even after we did it six times_, Ulquiorra added mentally. Most exhausting (yet undeniably most pleasurable) night of his life.

"I just can't get enough of you, Ulqui."

As Grimmjow neared him, a grin growing on his handsome face, Ulquiorra backed away. The emerald eyed man knew that he was on the losing end of this battle. But Ulquiorra tried one final time. "Besides, I'm _still _sore!" He was pretty sure that if they did it again this soon, he was going to tear in half. Despite his protests, they both knew very well that Ulquiorra wanted this as well. Ulquiorra knew that even though he was sore now, as soon as he rides the waves of pleasure with Grimmjow, he was going to forget all about his pain and would only remember the intense pleasure of having the teal haired man inside of him.

Grimmjow's grin widened. "Guess we'll have to fix that now, shall we?" He grabbed a surprised Ulquiorra and hoisted the smaller man over his shoulder, his arm wrapped around Ulquiorra's waist to secure him to Grimmjow's shoulder. "Let's play a game," the teal haired man suggested.

"What sort of game?" Ulquiorra said cautiously.

Grimmjow tapped his chin, as though thinking. And then, he finally opened his mouth and said mischievously, "Let's play 'Doctor'."

Ulquiorra groaned inwardly but could feel himself get excited all the same. "You are lucky that I love you enough to let you do this," he grumbled.

Grimmjow patted Ulquiorra's sore backside as he walked up the stairs and back to Ulquiorra's bedroom, making the smaller man hiss. "Don't worry, Baby. I'll make sure you'll enjoy this." _Just like you enjoyed last night. _

Grimmjow could feel himself get very excited. He was pretty sure that he was going to like this game.

* * *

**A/N: I have editted this the best I can but I still feel that it was too abrupt. Sigh. Which is a shame since I like this idea. I found this story in my pendrive, half finished. I had abandoned it long ago but I decided to finish it and post it up here. I wish I could have presented it better though. I love this idea so much I may write a multichapter version for this story. Some time in the future. Maybe. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
